Benutzer Diskussion:Peter Petolino
Giving Tyria a Voice den trailer könntest du auch auf die Guild Wars 2 seite einfügen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhAbLWdNkP8 --Matti 11:19, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Benutzer:Peter_Petolino OffizierBenutzer:Peter_Petolino , stellvertretender LeiterBenutzer:Peter_Petolino , AdministratorDatei:US_WI.png 32px WillkommenBenutzer:Peter_Petolino -- Peter (Benutzer Diskussion:Peter Petolino Disku, Peter Petolino (Account) Account) 13:52, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Design Ich will ja nicht wieder den bösen Gildenführer raushängen lassen aber das grün sieht ja grauenhaft aus und zwar nicht im gutem (zu Halloween passendem)Sinn. --Matti 06:26, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :wann hast du das letzte mal auf eine andere seite als hauptseite und eventseite geschaut? man kann gar nichts lesen weil: text schwarz - hintergrund schwarz... --Matti 12:23, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Also das ist ausnahmsweise mal nicht meine Schuld. Ich habe den Fehler schon gestern korrigiert. (genau: "14:58, 2009 Okt. 26 Peter Petolino (Diskussion | Beiträge | Sperren) K (2.781 Bytes) (Zurücksetzen | rückgängig)") Das die Wikia-Server so lange brauchen das zu ändern kann ich leider nicht ändern, allerding ist es bei mir jetzt so zu sehen wie es auch schon gestern sein sollte. Lg, --Benutzer:Peter_Petolino OffizierDatei:Orden.png 15px OffizierBenutzer:Peter_Petolino , stellvertretender LeiterDatei:Stern.png 15px stellvertretender LeiterBenutzer:Peter_Petolino , AdministratorDatei:Applications-system.png 15px Administrator Benutzer:Peter_Petolino -- Peter (Datei:Internet-group-chat.png 15px DiskussionBenutzer Diskussion:Peter Petolino Disku, Datei:Sek.png 15px Account Peter Petolino (Account) Account) 14:58, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) To-Do-List Finds zwar nett das du mir das mitteilst nur wenn ich nicht gerade auf e-mail account schau krieg ich die nachricht nicht, da ich ausgezogen bin bis mindestens nächste woche und auch bis dahin kein gw hab und nur diesen lausigen inet-stick schöne woche und trags vlt michi oder wem auch immer auf ich kanns leider nicht für dich tun --Matti 13:05, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Michi ok, geb dir recht, aber nur weil du gestern b-day hattest... --Matti 11:44, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :...kann ich trotzdem Arbeit übernehmen ;) --Offizier, Administrator -- Peter 13:47, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::is doof --Matti 15:11, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC)+1h Menüfehler? wenn man im menü rauf und runtergeht steht oben immer dein name, war zwar dein b-day aber das is nciht ok ;-) --Matti 11:44, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Richtig, das ist ein Fehler...allerdings nicht von mir. Das liegt daran das Wikia nicht schnell genug "umschaltet" und die Spieler-Sidebar nicht ausbelendet wenn man zB auf Kampange geht...jedenfals nich schnell genug. --Offizier, Administrator -- Peter 13:47, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::is doof --Matti 15:11, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC)+1h Zeit noch eins, die zeit is falsch (1h früher) da ich keine ahnung hab wie man das umstellt bitte^^ --Matti 11:45, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Es gebt eine Koordinierte Weltzeit auf allen Wikis (Angepasst nach Wikia.int.) Daher wird eine internationale Zeit (die UTC) auf allen Wikis verwendet die der GMT+0 entspricht. Kann man leider aber nicht ändern. --Offizier, Administrator -- Peter 13:47, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::is doof --Matti 15:11, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC)+1h Fertigkeiten man könnte doch evt. zu den fertigkeiten bei den bildern dazuschreiben was sie bringen, in die diskussion z.b. --Matti 15:14, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC)+1h :Hab da ne Idee ;) Wenns klappt mach ich das^^ --Offizier, Administrator -- Peter 16:53, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Überlegung es gibts ja manchmal das ein charakter mehrere rüstungen hat, wärs evt möglich neben dem ersten bild noch ein zweites reinzugeben oder das immer abwechselnd bild 1 und 2 angezeigt werden, ich weiß das das die charakter-vorlage zerstören würd also wirfs mir net vor^^. würds auch bei allen austauschen -- Matti 13:29, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC)+1h :Denke mal das dürfte nicht das Problem sein mach mich dann mal dran. Lg, --Offizier, Administrator -- Peter 14:17, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::So ist fertig: Neuer Befehl für Bild: | Bild2 = und für die zweite Rüstung | Rüstung2 = . Lg, --Offizier, Administrator -- Peter 15:08, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Z-Quests es is immer noch übertrieben in der farbe ein gelbton wär besser -- The Master Matti 06:31, 4. Mai 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Mainpage Hello. I hope you can understand this. The name that is stored in MediaWiki:Mainpage must be what your mainpage is. Right now, your main page is Hauptseite NOT UnitedDS. You did this, http://de.unitedds.wikia.com/index.php?title=UnitedDS&diff=3287&oldid=3278 If you want it to be named this, then please rename the the page to that name. Please stop reverting that the name in that page. --Uberfuzzy 13:21, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ok I understand it....but I will change the Mainpage one last time to UnitedDS (It will be the new Mainpage). I hope its ok. If you have a problem with this just call me. --Offizier, Administrator -- Peter 13:38, 28. Jun. 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sitenotice Hallo Peter Petolino, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Sitenotice hier nicht dem optimalen Muster entspricht - so zum Beispiel, dass die Sitenotice nicht länger als 2 Zeilen sein sollte und nur temporär auf wichtige Ereignisse verweisen sollte. Wenn du Fragen hast, stelle mir diese auf meiner Diskussionsseite - ich schaue nächste Woche nochmal rein, um dir beim Anpassen zu helfen, falls noch Hilfe benötigst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Marc-Philipp (Talk) 08:06, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC)